


Good Boy

by Fiiaa_X



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiiaa_X/pseuds/Fiiaa_X
Summary: Boomer wasn't the only one who deserved the title of being a good boy.





	Good Boy

Brewing coffee just the way John liked it, she carefully handled his black mug as she poured the dark liquid into it. It was not even six in the morning yet but John was already up, needing to leave Hope County for a day to fight a case in court.

It had been a while he mentioned over and over again.

Some people would consider that as him being nervous but she knew him well enough to know that the smirk which he tried to hide meant that he was going to win this case and probably rip whoever was trying to attack his precious brother apart.

The dark glittering in his eyes ominous and kind of frightening.

John sauntered into the kitchen, not quite looking like his usual self yet in a way he totally did look like him. She couldn’t put her finger on it. Probably the cocky look on his face is what threw her off.

“You’re wearing a suit.” She stated the obvious, handing him his coffee.

“You don’t go to court wearing jeans.” He took a sip from the hot liquid, “How very kind of you to make me coffee and see me off, dear deputy.”

It was way too early for him to tease her like that. Her brain wasn’t even awake yet. Licking her lips she noticed how his eyes trailed from hers to her lips. He always mentioned that no one was without sin. When she had been cruising around Holland Valley, destroying those ugly red silos he called her the biggest sinner of all.

That was him projecting, everyone knew John Seed was the biggest sinner in Hope County. The way Joseph treated him said it all. His older brother was growing tired of his violent ways, letting him know just how disappointed he was. Joseph’s disappointment did trigger something in John. He didn’t lose his humanity completely.

John’s kindness which peaked through when you reached beyond the layers of sarcasm and anger is what pulled her in. It was also which kept her beside him despite everyone else in Hope County questioning her sanity.

There were moments she questioned her own sanity.

“How long will you be gone for?” She asked casually, trying not to sound too eager.

John made his way to his couch, reaching for the papers which he had left there after her teasing last night. His work completely forgotten because she brushed her fingers over his crotch and kissed his neck. She knew how to push his buttons, but then again it wasn’t too hard to distract John.

He was indeed the biggest sinner around here.

“I will try to wrap things up fast and get home before dinner.”

She wanted to ask him about dinner when the sound of scratching made them both tense up. John and dinner forgotten she made her way to the door only to freeze when John let his displeasure be known.

“Don’t you dare let that mangy mutt into my house.” He warned her.

She turned around and glared at John for even daring to insult her Boomer, “Boomer is the best puppy out here and you know it.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, her stance widening as she showed him the side of her which he tried to subdue, “You tried to steal him and ship him off to Jacob. Remember that?” She trailed off.

The way he clenched his jaw told her he was trying to stay calm. He couldn’t lose his temper right before court. He wanted to impress Joseph after all. She watched him take in a deep breath, let it out and smile at her even though that charming smile of his didn’t reach his very blue eyes.

“He is not allowed inside this house, do I make myself clear, my dear?” He asked, his tone quiet and his smile wide and sparkling.

He didn’t budge when she made her way over to him with determined steps. She grabbed the coffee which she prepared with love that morning and glared at him.

“Fine.” She said loud and clear, “You don’t deserve this.” She let him know. She then grabbed the stupid trench coat which he wouldn’t be wearing today and shrugged it on, almost spilling coffee everywhere but she didn’t care as she kept glaring at him.

“What are you doing?” He asked, looking unsure about her.

She knew despite John always being cautious of her whenever she was angry, he did enjoy her challenging him. He tried to bait her every once in a while because he enjoyed rough sex a lot more. He wanted a reason in bed to get rough and well, she always took the bait because deep down she knew John was right about her being filled with wrath.

“I’m going outside since Boomer isn’t allowed in this stupid house of yours.” She reached for the doorknob and flashed him another glare, “It’s too big and that stupid portrait of Joseph gives me the creeps whenever we sit in the living room. You think I enjoy going down on you while Joseph is looking down at us?” She angry pointed at him, “Well, think again. I hate that stupid thing.” She motioned to the portrait of the Father and continued her angry rant, “And I hate you.” She finished and then stepped outside, slamming the door behind her.

She did spill coffee all over the porch but she couldn’t care less. She smiled when Boomer tilted his head to the side. This puppy always made her smile no matter how shitty her day was. Stepping closer to him she placed her hand gently on top of his head and gently patted him.

“I missed you.” She let him know.

He waggled his tail and excitedly barked at her.  Holding her cup up she let Boomer push his paws up on her stomach as he got closer. Laughing she leaned down and kissed his head.

“You’re such a good boy.” She whispered, “Such a good boy.”

Boomer dropped down on four paws again and barked at the man who slowly moved behind her. He looked cautious, eying John Seed who was moving in on them. She placed her hand on Boomer’s head to make sure he stayed calm and didn’t try and take a bite out of John Seed.

The Baptist would never forgive him.

John sighed, “The dog can stay with you.”

Her eyes flickered to John who relented even though he rarely backed down from a fight, “Really?” She asked, “What’s the catch?”

She knew better than to just accept his kindness, there was always a catch because John just couldn’t help himself.

He smiled at her, “The portrait of Joseph stays, you stay away from the Affirmation and the dog is not allowed in our bed. You break any of those rules and this dog will be shipped off to Jacob.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to see if he was lying. He looked straight back at her, raising an eyebrow at her in question.

It didn’t look like the man was lying. She held the cup of coffee out to him. He reached for it, grabbing the coffee and with his other hand, he pulled her close to him, pressing her up against his side. 

“Life is never boring with you around.” He admitted to her, whispering in her ear in that seductive manner only John could pull off early in the morning with the cold wind wrapping around them and Boomer staring at him as if he wasn’t quite sure to bite him or ask for pets.

Boomer moved forward and brushed his head against John’s nice black slacks. John wrinkled his nose, he definitely didn’t like Boomer brushing up against his expensive suit. Awkwardly John gave Boomer’s head a pet.

“Good boy.” She whispered, Boomer looked excited about it but she was referring to the man beside her. She laughed when John threw her a knowing look.

John placed his hand on the back of her head, pulled her in and kissed her hard and punishing. She didn’t dislike it.

Pulling away John brushed his lips over her jaw, lingering close to her ear as he whispered, “I’ll show you just how good I can be to you when I get back.”

Always so cocky.

John handed her his empty cup and walked to the awaiting black car. A bulky guard opened the door to the backseat but John hesitated, turning around to face her.

“Remember what I said, deputy.” He warned her, “You’ll regret breaking the rules.”

She nodded. John accepted it and climbed in the backseat. Once he was out of sight she kneeled down, facing Boomer who licked her face. She giggled.

“Let’s go inside.” She ran her fingers through his coat.

Getting to her feet she opened the door to the ranch and let Boomer in. He started to explore, sniffing around and excitedly coming back to her every once in a while to get some pets. He was her family and if she had to accept Joseph and Jacob and even Faith, her dear boyfriend needed to accept Boomer and Peaches.

Cheeseburger had to wait, she needed to butter John up for that meeting.

When it was around five in the afternoon she started dinner while Boomer explored the house. She let him upstairs too despite John’s warning. While she let her pumpkin soup simmer and placed her mushroom chicken in the oven Boomer moved toward her, sitting down before her with that cute look on his face.

She grabbed him a treat which she always kept with her despite not having spent much time with her favorite dog since she got together with John. Boomer moved in close to her, she held onto his paws and grinned at her puppy.

“So much love for that dog, I’m almost envious of it.”

Jumping she let go of Boomer, her heart racing because of the unexpected return of her boyfriend. She didn’t even hear him come in which was rare since John Seed was loud.

Boomer the good puppy that he was greeted John excitedly.

“Come on, John, give him a pet.”

He made a face but ran his fingers through Boomer's coat. He then shrugged his jacket off and tossed it on the kitchen island. He rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, revealing to her the ink she came to love so much.

Stepping closer to her boyfriend she grabbed the front of his shirt and slowly started to undo the buttons, smiling when she felt his hands grip her hips and pull her closer. He was always so affectionate. He was quite similar to Boomer when it came to receiving her love.

He just didn’t know it.

She pulled her fingers away from his shirt when his sloth scar peeked through. She wanted to pull away to take in the sight but John wrapped his arms around her and kept her close to him, embracing her tightly.

“I missed you.” He admitted to her.

She couldn't help but laugh. Her fingers ran through his sleek hair, messing up his perfectly gelled hair.

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you?” She asked.

She laughed when John firmly grabbed her by her hips and pulled her up, sitting her on top of the kitchen island beside his jacket. He settled between her legs and pressed his lips against hers roughly, cupping her face and holding her in place.

He pulled away from her, both of them out of breath due to his needy kiss, “I did make you a promise.” He whispered.

She thought he was messing with her, they always loved to tease each other but when he pulled her close and wrapped her legs around his waist she knew what he wanted to do.

“John!” She warned him, trying to push against his shoulders but he already was on the move with her pressed up against him, “Food!” She reminded him.

The man made sure their food wouldn’t burn, turning off the stove and oven and then heading to the stairs like a man on a mission. She pressed her head against his shoulder, trying to hide her smile when she noticed Boomer following them.


End file.
